


Art

by skimiskim



Series: Academia [1]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metal was proof that art could be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

_Art is necessary because it begins where words end. It is the necessary nourishment for the heart and soul and if humanity is to maintain any ounce of sanity it would not ignore it.  
\--Maryln Mori, painter, Saratoga CA_

Sarah had once said that the machines could never appreciate beauty, create art.

The metal was proof that it was possible. The way she felt underneath his fingers, the sight of her naked body on his bed, the sounds she made when he fucked her, it all made him forget. He forgot about the war, the people he killed, the people who had died. He forgot about Kyle, about Jesse, it was just him and the metal. For that one moment in time he was in his own personal nirvana, free from everything and everyone.

No matter how much he hated himself for it, he couldn't stop. As crazy as he was for fucking the metal, he knew he would be crazier to stop.


End file.
